Banditry of Bastards
The Banditry of Bastards was a small group formed by Damien Hunter before recent events. History The banditry of bastards was formed during Damien Hunter's early days and only lasted a year. They originally consisted of five members, but turned into ten within the first month. They would rob and steal from most who would enter the woods and hide any loot in a nearby cave. They had a doctor, Pete Crown, who came in handy when patching people up. A blacksmith called Roy Frost who made weapons and arrows. another member created maps, Val Cooper, and another was an excellent cook, Lucien hunter. Soon Tacticus Quintus, was robed himself and in an outrage ordered for a Quintus force to chase down the members. They soon were ambushed, but managed to win by killing several members and injuring Damien Hunter with an arrow to the waist. In the ambush Christopher Frost, Lucien hunter and julius Drop were all hacked to death (Julius was killed by arrows), while Patricia Hunter and Kyle Dirt were taken prisoner. Damien fled under the advice of their doctor, Pete Crown who patched up his wound, but sealed the arrow tip under Damien's skin. Patricia was raped throughout the oncoming night and eventually thrown off a cliff. Kyle Dirt attempted to flee, but was later found to be eaten by wolves with only enough to recognise him in tact. Val Cooper guarded the entrance to the cave and hideout with Carl Stream while Damien and Pete remained inside. Roy took up high gorund, but was became to drunk to do anything, he was soon captured. Under all the stress and the approaching torches of the enemy Carl slit his own throat and left Val distracted and in mourning. He was soon captured and the cave surrounded. Damien and Pete heard them assuming position and chose to flee on horseback. Once mounted they charged, however on the exit Pete was lasooed by a Quintus rider and torn between both mounts, killing him. Damien managed to escape and took refuge in a tree whilst he tended to his wound. Val was soon chained to a tree and whipped to death under the entrertainment of the Quintus men. Roy was also hung by another tree and left outside the cave as an example. The Quintus men searched the cave, but found nothing, seeing as the banditry hid their loot. Days later when the Quintus men were leaving, Damien began to pick them off one by one. He had gotten through half the force before Tacticus fled with the rest. In the process Damien stole a sword dropped by one of the commanders and named it 'Legacy' for unamed reasons. He also stole one of the archers crossbows and customised it with a chest plate so when it shoots, it sparks and sets the bolt on flame, he callled it 'Hunter'. Following the events Damien also retrived each of their bodies and buried them individually and single handed. They all lay outside the cave's entrance with large pieces of bark with their carved names, to which he calls them his only true friends. Members *Damien Hunter, the founder of the small group *{Pete Crown}, a bastard who was a doctor.died by being tied to two horses and ripped apart. *{Val Copper}, a bastard who created maps. was whipped to death. *{Roy Frost}, a bastard who was a blacksmith. died by being hung. *{Christopher Frost}, a bastard who was hacked to death. *{Patricia Hunter}, a female bastard who was raped and thrown off a cliff. *{Lucien Hunter}, a bastard who was a cook. hacked to death. *{Julius Drop}, a bastard who was shot down with arrows. *{Carl Stream}, a bastard who slit his own throat. *{Kyle Dirt}, a bastard who was fed to wolves.